A Rock Star
A Rock Star is the sixty-forth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the ninth one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters Introduced: *Brooke Lynn (Kate's relative-Brooklyn's real identity) Case Background The player and Sabrina Stone were about to uncover the real identity of the Lightning Phantom, but failed to do so. However, they had learnt important things such as the phantom wearing mirrors to seem transparent in the open night sky and using luciferase to glow. Days later, they were talking to Evan Day and made some comments about Suzie Robin. They were saying that they shouldn't let Gino Reina know that his ex-wife was now in a relationship with Tyler Wive. Then the player was sent along with Octavius Keys to the Town Outskirts forest, where there was going to be a rock festival featuring two rival musicians, to look for a missing man (the manager of one of the two artists, Shane Bell) called Bruno Becks. Unfortunately, he was found dead inside the forest and the police noticed that he had been murdered. After returning to the police station, Evan showed Octavius and the player an advertisement that was playing on TV repeatedly and they were very shocked to see. It was an ad saying that Green Year Parade was back. The next day, they put an end to the murder investigation by arresting Ross Ayala (the manager of Shane's rival) for the murder of Bruno. He confessed and said that they wanted to win the poll in which people would vote for their favorite artist an any cost, and that Bruno knew many important people in Jade River Holdings. Therefore, he smashed his head with a rock and stole his SIM card from his mobile. They also stole a song from Shane so that they could win the contest after the concert. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years, and his represented artist (Kyle Turner) to 8 months for thievery. One day later, the S.S. Victoria returned to Townville and Gino asked the player to go with him to talk to Shane, as his parents had been on the transatlantic as well. He gave them pictures of the couples in the transatlantic that his parents had sent to him, and in one of them they saw Suzie and Tyler. Gino was very shocked to find out that Tyler had been Suzie's lover all this time and he couldn't notice. He said he would do something about the situation and left. Besides, they were talking about how Octavius had called Kate Lynn mistakenly Caitlyn (similar to what happened to Evan when he first met her) during the whole murder investigation in which she had been a suspect. As they were also talking about Brooklyn at the moment (the woman who was killed by the leader of the biggest gang in Townville), they realized that the same could have happened with her name. After thinking that her real name could be Brooke Lynn instead of Brooklyn, they thought she could be related to Kate and went to ask her if she knew any woman called Brooke in her family. She didn't confirm it but she said that it was obviously true because of her attitude: she told them that she didn't want to get involved in a mess (the gang) like Brooke had done and that she had warned the team once about the limits. With no clues about Brooke Lynn or the gang, Evan searched in Kate's suitcase and found a coded letter from Brooke. In the letter, she told Kate that she was going to face the leader of the biggest gang in Townville and that she wanted Kate to be a good daughter (revealing that Brooke was her mother). She knew she would die after getting involved with the gang and that the leader had to pay for what he'd done. However, what the gang had done to her was not mentioned at the time. The team asked Kate but she neglected to reveal more information besides the fact that she had already warned them about the gang. After that, it was when Evan remembered what Kate had told them in their first case in the Cultural Center, which was Brooke's exact same words from the letter. Kate had warned them quoting her mother about the danger of approaching Bryan Stefode, who was later revealed to be the Wizard of Seas. They realized that Bryan Stefode was the leader of the biggest gang in the city and even though he was in jail, he could still control his subordinates from there so they didn't know what to do (they could end up like Brooke if they talked to Bryan about it). Right after that, Dr. Cyanide called the team again and revealed that they were a member of the gang led by Bryan and that they were about to make their next move. After Evan let it slip that Lindsey Vain was in preventive imprisonment, Dr. Cyanide cut the call. Some minutes later, Ross Ayala called the police headquarters saying he wanted to talk to the player. He explained that Bryan was in the cell next to his, in jail, and that two police officers went to transfer him to the Detention Center for prosecuted citizens. Evan and the player went to the forest to find clues since they knew Bryan had to go through there to get to the detention center and there they found a cigarette butt which had Suzie Robin's saliva, which meant that she had been with Bryan while he was being transfered (and that she was probably part of the gang as well). In that very moment, Alan Smith stormed into the laboratory to announce that Lindsey's tracker was heading towards the police station where Suzie worked, meaning that she had probably escaped from the Detention Center. Evan noticed that that was the place where Bryan had been transfered to and when they went there they realized that he had kidnapped Lindsey for a second time and they had no idea of where she could be. Stats Victim: *'Bruno Becks' (His skull was smashed and he was left for dead in the forest.) Murder Weapon: *'Rock' Killer: *'Ross Ayala' Suspects Shane Bell (Victim's represented artist) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with chrysanthemum flowers - The suspect rides horses Suspect's appearance: - Kyle Turner (Shane's rival) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with chrysanthemum flowers - The suspect rides horses Suspect's appearance: - Herman Bell (Shane's brother) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides horses Suspect's appearance: - Kate Lynn (Rock singer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with chrysanthemum flowers Suspect's appearance: - Ross Ayala (Kyle's manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with chrysanthemum flowers - The suspect rides horses Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is in contact with chrysanthemum flowers *The killer rides horses *The killer is a man *The killer has black hair *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Rock in the woods *Investigate Town Outskirts Forest (Clues: Victim's body, Smartphone) *Examine Victim's face (Result: Bruno Becks' face) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Pollen (Result: Chrysanthemum pollen) *Tell Shane Bell about his manager's death *Investigate Concert stage (Clues: Microphone, Torn leaflet) *Examine Microphone (Result: Brown liquid) *Analyze Brown liquid (6:00:00) *See why Herman was at the crime scene *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Kyle Turner's leaflet) *Ask Kyle Turner about the event *Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone (10:00:00) *Examine Hair (Result: Horse hair) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Rocky rodeo *Investigate Horse-riding Rodeo (Clues: Rock) *Examine Rock (Result: Substances) *Analyze Substances (8:00:00) *Investigate Herman's drum kit (Clues: Golden envelope, Bag of candies) *Examine Golden envelope (Result: Voting results envelope) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Voting results) *Interrogate Ross Ayala about why he cheated *Examine Bag of candies (Result: Padlock) *Analyze Padlock (10:00:00) *Demand explanations from Kyle Turner about the padlock *Get Herman out of the crime scene *Talk to Kate Lynn about the case *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3: '''Flowers of rock *Investigate Rodeo driveway (Clues: Trash bin, Brown pieces) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Paper strip) *Examine Paper strip (Result: Strip code) *Analyze Strip code (6:00:00) *Talk to Kate Lynn about the scytale coded message *Examine Brown pieces (Result: Brown key) *Analyze Brown key (9:00:00) *Confront Ross Ayala about the duplicate key *Make Shane Bell explain what happened *Investigate Swamp (Clues: Trash container) *Examine Container lock (Result: Open lock) *Examine Trash container (Result: SD card) *Examine SD card (Result: DNA sample) *Analyze DNA sample (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 9 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 9 - Transference' *See if there was a Brooke in Kate Lynn's family *Investigate Concert stage (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Locked suitcase (Result: Coded letter) *Analyze Coded letter (6:00:00) *Question Kate about her mother (Reward: '''Burger') *Ask Shane Bell about the S.S. Victoria (Reward: Rocker tank top, Bandana male/Rocker blouse, Head-kerchief female) *Examine Suzie's photo (Result: Photo of Suzie and Tyler) *Go and see what Ross Ayala wants (Reward: 600 XP) *Investigate Town Outskirts Forest (Clues: Cigarette butt) *Examine Cigarette butt (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (6:00:00) *Examine Lindsey's note (Result: Kidnapping note) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville